


För evigt bunden till dig

by Always_and_ever



Series: En gång varje vecka [7]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Angst, PappaEven, att våga, göra det rätta, komplicerad kärlek, nutid dåtid
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 05:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16866709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Always_and_ever/pseuds/Always_and_ever
Summary: Låt att lyssna på. "Mellom oss" av Sval.Var inte arga på Even, snälla :) <3 Han gör sitt bästa.





	För evigt bunden till dig

**Author's Note:**

> Låt att lyssna på. "Mellom oss" av Sval.
> 
> Var inte arga på Even, snälla :) <3 Han gör sitt bästa.

Du känner hans armar runt din nacke och hör hur han säger ”Äntligen!”. Han är glad och hoppar upp och ner av glädje över att vara färdig, över att ha tagit sig igenom. Du är också glad för hans skull så du ger honom en stor kram och viskar ”grattis” in i hans öra.

”Tack för att du kom” säger han och tittar på dig med glittrande ögon.

”Självklart” svarar du. ”Inget skulle kunna ha stoppat mig” försäkrar du honom.

”Nej?”. Han tvivlar såklart och du förstår honom, klandrar honom inte.

Du räcker fram det lilla paketet och han tar det. ”Öppna det inte nu. Öppna det imorgon, ok?”

Han nickar och tittar frågande på dig. Du försöker dig på ett leende men det är svårt för du måste snart gå, kan inte stanna. Du önskar att du hade kunnnat stanna en stund till- hela kvällen helst- följa med honom ut, få fira, gå hem till honom och somna med armarna runt breda axlar men det kan du inte, du måste hem igen. Det finns saker du måste göra, saker som är viktigare än dina dumma känslor.

Så du biter ihop, sväljer ner allt du skulle vilja säga och står tyst vid hans sida. Skulle du öppna munnen just nu skulle allt komma ut och det kan du inte tillåta. Ni står stilla bredvid varandra medan du förbereder dig för det oundvikliga. Bara tanken på att gå, att lämna honom, gör att du vill skrika rakt ut, skada dig själv fysiskt.

Ditt grepp om honom hårdnar och du ska precis viska något i hans öra, något du vet kommer få honom att rodna lite, när någon i gruppen längre bort ropar ”Even” och lyfter upp sitt glas i luften, hälsar dig med en skål.

En del av dig känner sig besviken av att bli avbruten medan den andra är lättad, tacksam till och med. Du lyckas le och skratta fram ett lättsamt ”Champagne alltså.... Är det så ni unga nyutexaminerade ingenjörer firar er examen?”.

”Unga och unga” svarar en av Isaks klasskamrater. ”Isak är ju 30 och Thomas där borta är 33.”

Isak tittar på dig, blinkar menande innan han frågar (för han vet givetvis redan svaret) ”Hur firade du din examen då?”

Du flinar och säger ”Vad tror du? Kulturnördar liksom.... med rödvin såklart.”

Han skrattar till och släpper dig plötsligt, ansluter sig till de andra. Du stannar kvar en bit bakom och observerar. Isak ler sitt största leende och verkar uppriktigt glad. De mörka ringarna runt hans ögon har, efter månaders närvaro, försvunnit och du ser på när han leende omfamnar sina kurskamrater. De skålar och gör högljudda läten ifrån sig. Det är ljud av lättnad, förväntan, läten om hopp inför framtiden. Och Isak, med huvudet högt, låter högst av dem alla.

Du tittar på honom, känner hur värmen sprids inom dig, samtidigt som du tänker att ”detta förtjänar han. Isak förtjänar all lycka i världen”.

Du närmar dig långsamt gruppen och känner dig nästan som en inkräktare, som någon som egentligen inte borde vara där. Men när Isak vänder sig om och stirrar in i din ögon vet du att det inte stämmer. Om det är någonstans du ska vara, just nu, så är det här. Du glömmer allt annat och låter dig njuta av ögonblicket som är här och nu. Du sträcker ut dina armar och han går rakt in i din famn- utan att tveka. Ni kramas och kanske kramar du om honom lite för hårt, lite för länge för vad som är passande under omständigheterna men du struntar i vilket. Du kramar och han kramar tillbaka tills världen runtomkring er suddas ut och alla ljud försvinner, tills det enda som hörs är era hjärtan som slår i synk med varandra.

Till slut gör sig den riktiga världen påmind när mobilen, plötsligt, vibrerar i fickan och tränger sig mellan er. Du rycker till och Isak släpper dig snabbt. Du tror dig ana en skugga av besviklese i hans ögon men det försvinner lika fort som det dök upp så du tvingar dig själv att släppa det. Isak harklar sig och skakar lite för nonchalant på sina axlar medan du gräver i fickan efter mobilen. Du får upp den och svarar.

”Hej! Ja, jag vet. Jag är på väg. Isak är klar och jag tror de ska vidare strax. Jag hinner, vi möts där. Ok? Puss puss”

Du undviker att titta på honom, kan inte med att möta hans blick och viskar fram ”Jag måste gå.”

Han nickar för han vet ju. Han nickar, ger dig en vänskaplig klapp på axeln och du går, lämnar honom bakom dig. Men när du går där, med ryggen mot honom, kan du känna hur han följer dig med blicken och är helt enkelt tvungen att se efter om det är inbillning eller inte. Du vänder dig om, stannar till och får det bekräftat. Han står där, en bit från de andra och tittar på hur avståndet mellan er växer sig större och större.

Han ser så ensam ut, så liten. Du hinner tänka att han ser ut precis så som du känner dig. Skillnaden är att han tillåter sig att visa medan du inte gör det. Du måste tvinga dig själv att gå vidare, att inte stanna och ge efter för vad ditt hjärta säger.

Isak har fortfarande hela livet framför sig, kan börja om på nytt, göra vad han vill, kanske till och med träffa någon att bli kär i, någon annan än du. Du borde bara gå, vända dig om igen och inte se tillbaka. Det gör du inte utan istället lyfter du handen, vinkar lätt med den , går långsamt baklänges och håller honom kvar med blicken så länge du bara kan. Det är inte du som bryter ögonkontaken, det är han. Det är han som böjer huvudet och sen går tillbaka till de andra.

Var gång du lämnar honom går något mellan er sönder. Det osynliga bandet som binder er samman slits ut mer och mer, snart kommer det gå mitt itu och det gör dig livrädd.

Du skyndar vidare, Anna väntar på dig. Olivia, som är tre månader, ska vaccineras och du börjar bli sen så du springer, vill inte komma försent.

//

Netflix är på i bakgrunden, Olivia sover och du tittar dig uppgivet omkring. Du får ångest av alla ouppackade kartonger men du är för trött för att göra något åt det. Istället öppnar du en flaska vin och tar dig ett glas. Du andas ut och känner hur pulsen sjunker.

Du vet inte varför men plötsligt finner du dig själv tänka på den där dagen då Isak äntligen tog sin examen. Det är tre år sedan nu. Det tog hela tre år för bandet mellan er att gå mitt itu och förtvina. Tre år  innan Isak till slut sade att det fick vara nog. Tre år tills du insåg att det du gjorde inte alls var varken det bästa eller rätta, utan tvärtom. Tre långa, utdragna år tills du tog ditt pick och pack och flyttade ut, utan att ens först ta reda på om det redan var försent, utan att veta om Isak skulle komma att ge dig en chans till. Men du gjorde det ändå- för dig själv och inte minst för Olivia. Hon förtjänar så mycket mer än en pappa som lever fake och ljuger för sig själv och alla andra..

Det finns dock en fruktan djupt där inne som gnager på dig om nätterna. En fruktan att Isak och du inte alls har en nutid tillsammans utan bara en dåtid, en massa gamla, urblekta minnen. Du vet faktiskt inte vad du har att förvänta dig men hoppas på det bästa så lyfter mobilen och ringer. Dina händer skakar när du gör det för du vet ju att du borde ha ringt för längesedan. 

Du lyssnar till  hur signal efter signal går fram och sakta går det upp för dig att han inte kommer svara. Men så, plötsligt, gör han det. Han svarar och säger ”Ja det är Isak.”

”Hej det är Even” säger du försiktigt och det blir helt stilla i andra änden.

 

 


End file.
